This invention relates generally to the field of gaming. In particular, the invention is directed to a novel enhancement for an underlying game card game such as pull tab games, seal card games, bingo-event games, or down-line bingo-event games, wherein a game card is provided to a player and wherein said game card predetermines and identifies whether the player is eligible to win a bonus prize upon the occurrence of another event, such as winning a designated underlying game. The invention further includes a predetermined winning bonus symbol that is displayed on a master game card or bonus master game card and is made known to all players prior to or after completion of play of the designated underlying game. As such, the player knows in advance that, if at least one of the designated play results on their game card matches a winning bonus symbol, s/he is eligible to win or share the bonus prize. A player who wins the designated underlying game may then win the bonus prize by matching the winning bonus symbol to a designated play result on their game card.
Game card games provide both a popular form of entertainment to players of the game and a source of income to providers of the cards. These providers include state governmental bodies, charities, and private organizations. The providers may sell the cards, or they may distribute them as promotions.
For players, the greater the entertainment value, the more they enjoy playing the game. For providers, the greater the entertainment value, the more effective the game card game is in generating card sales or promotional affects. For providers selling the cards in conjunction with other products or services, the entertainment value also provides an incentive to bring in players, who in turn use the other products or services.
As a result, there is a need for a gaming system which can be played in conjunction with various games of chance such as pull tab and seal card games, as well as the game of bingo, related down-line games, and the like, which can increase player excitement and attendance during the game play period.